poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2
is another upcoming Weekenders/Barbie crossover film to be created by Sonic876. It is the sequel to Tino's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot A year after the events of the previous film, Merliah is competing in the heats of an invitational surf-meet. Merliah wins first place, narrowly beating her rival, Kylie Morgan, though both ladies get to compete in the finals in Australia. Merliah uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and tell her mother, Queen Calissa, the good news. Calissa is preparing for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony to be held at the city of Aquellia, which is performed every twenty years to gift the ability to make Merillia to a member of the royal family. Calissa expects Merliah to attend, but the surf competition is on the same day. Mother and daughter argue and part ways. The next round of heats take place in Australia, and Kylie beats Merliah when she deliberately brushes Merliah's surfboard and causes her to wipe out. Despite Kylie's win, Merliah's handstand maneuver attracts the attention of reporters, and she's approached by Georgie Majors who asks Merliah to be a spokesperson for Wave Crest surfgear. That night at a luau, Merliah has a photoshoot with Georgie. Kylie is approached by a fish named Alistair who tells her that Merliah has powers that give her an advantage with surfing. Alistair convinces Kylie to steal Merliah's necklace, which Merliah has taken off because of the photoshoot. Kylie gets the necklace, and following Alistair's instructions, puts it on and turns into a mermaid. Alistair then lures Kylie underwater to the deep trench where Eris is still trapped in a whirlpool. Snouts the sea lion, who witnessed Kylie's transformation, secretly follows them. Alistair and Eris trick Kylie into entering the whirlpool, taking Eris' place and freeing her. Snouts returns to the surface to Merliah, who has been searching for her necklace. Merliah can still breathe underwater, so she follows Snouts to the trench and frees Kylie from the whirlpool. Kylie is grateful to Merliah and promises to help her stop Eris. Eris and Alistair travel to Aquellia so that Eris can perform the Changing of Tides ceremony herself. Along the way they meet Stargazers, a group of large, powerful fish. Eris threatens them with her new spell to bring people's worst fears to life, and they agree to follow and obey her. They reach Aquellia while Calissa and the ambassadors of the ocean: Mirabella, Kattrin, Selena, and Renata, are waiting for the midday sun for the ceremony to begin. A fight ensues, and Eris manages to cast her spell on Calissa, whose tail fin becomes heavy and drags her down to the bottom of the ocean. Eris also casts the spell on all the ambassadors and puts them in a trap. Merliah, Kylie and Snouts meet up with Zuma and Calissa, and Calissa and Merliah apologize to each other. As Calissa can't be moved, Merliah decides to perform the ceremony in her stead, accepting that in doing so she will have a tail permanently. Merliah, Kylie, Zuma and Snouts go to Aquellia, where they manage to get past the Stargazers and free the ambassadors. Merliah manages to get on the throne at the right time, but because she has legs, it doesn't work. Kylie passes the necklace to Merliah in time, and the ceremony is completed, undoing all of Eris's spells and giving Merliah a new tail. Eris' spell also bounces back to herself, giving her legs. Merliah, Calissa and Kylie swim to the surface in time for the surf meet finals. Calissa gives Kylie the magical necklace since she has proven herself in keeping it after helping them. Although Merliah has accepted her duty, she wishes that she could be human again and her legs magically return by themselves. Calissa explains that the ceremony turns whoever does it into their true self, and Merliah's true self is both mermaid and human. Kylie and Merliah join competition together, but when they surf, Merliah is distracted by her newfound ability to create Merillia when she touches the water. Kylie wins the competition and is offered to become a Wave Crest spokesperson by Georgie. Kylie brings Merliah up on stage, and they hold the trophy together. Trivia * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Lincoln and his sisters, Twilight Sparke (Human Version), The Human Mane 5, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Foop, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, and Megan are guest starring in this film. * Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Foop, Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Megan will be working with Eris, even thought good Sunset Shimmer appear in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. *Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will be absent due to their past adventure. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Barbie Film Category:Upcoming films Category:Sequel films